Arrogosiians
The Arrogosiian Culture is one of mysterious origin, they are from Bellis, that survived on Arrogosii V but something about their culture seems very weird but not alot in the galaxy question their one ability of futuresight. -A description of what the Arrogosiian is The Arrogosiians (Arrow-Goss-see-ians) or better know in the Galaxy as the The Children of Arrog 'were a canine-crux like species native to the moon world of Arrogosii V. One of the most noteworthy people is the Zealot Jung-Tee-Kah, an RCIS Intelligence Officer. A religious species that believe in the Theocracy of Arrog, and have a very unique ability to see into the future, sometimes days, months or years before it happens. Normally peaceful to everyone, the Arrogosiians aren't as friendly to those from the Republic due to the lack of support they gave during the Zecropolian War. Biology and Appearance Standing nearly 1.8 meters tall, the Arrogosiians' main feature is their eyes, according to biologists, the eyes are always hidden, a light shined into their hood would not reveal their face. They are considered a recognizable species in the galaxy due to their ability of future sight, which is considered "a gift from Arrog" many scholars attempt to bring out what or who was Arrog but no records can bring to date on what or who is Arrog. Due to their mysterious nature most people refer Arrogosiians as the '"Mysterious Zealots" ''' Physiology Originally native to the world of Bellis, the Arrogosiians were thought to be considered arboreal, as Bellis' landscape prior to it's disaster was scattered with tall trees, and this theory is true as Arrogosiians do have claws, as they originally lived in the trees. Considered Canine-Like and humanoid in appearence, with a head and torso, they sport 4 fingers, and 4 toes, with a very long curved tail. The Arrogosiians are considered very excellent athletes that can go major distance without stopping to relax. This was proven as the Exodus to the Coulborn Region proved to be very long and exhausting. Being tree climbers as well whenever they did reset, they relaxed in the thick trees of the Region before heading on. Additionally the Arrogosiian nose is much stronger than a standard human, able to sense smells from far away, they were able to differentiate people those from the Republic; Those from the Outer Republic and those from the Inner Republic. Including with their appearance is their heightened traits such as response, reaction time and attack. This could explain how they were able to react to their ancestral enemies the Eruthuxii. The difference of the Arrogosiians is their fur coat, Those native to the Northern Latitude of the moon tend to have a grayer tint to their fur coats, while those native to the Southern Latitudes tend to have a darker brown color to a near dark grey. Those native to the equatorial Coublorn have a normal brown coating. This made it obvious to tell the difference between an equatorial Arrogosiian to that of a Northern Arrogosiians, Despite the color appearences, they are considered the same in species. It is considered that an albino or a miscolored Arrogosiian is a disgrace to their culture, though rare, these Albino Arrogosiians are often casted out of their culture, according to beliefs The natural habitat of the Arrogosiians were considered the Bellisian Trees that were on their former homeworld, but they are considered much more civilized and now reside in the many walled cities of the Arrogosiian Moon. Most prominently they reside in the 3 prominent cities of the moon, Mezzalina City, Hallowport and Albatross. There are other smaller towns scattered across the Coulborn but they are mainly townships that were only allowed by the Theocracy. Many of the families lived in a Canalside houses, much like a row-house the houses were built to an art-deco, mission revival style, the houses of courses were built to a strict code. Just like nearly every other species in the galaxy, the Arrogosiians had 2 sexes, a male and female. The Female had 4 breasts, and gave birth to live-born young, with their gestation period nearly a year long. Arrogosiian pups were average at first, averaging almost half a meter. After birth, the pups are raised by a special sect of the culture called ''Nursing Mothers. ''Normally pups don't see their birth mother till they reach 10 years old, so during the developing years, they are raised by a Nursing Mother till they become of age. They can grow up to 1.8 meters with exceptionally tall ones of 2.1 meters. Life Cycle Arrogosiians were another case of long-lived people, though not able to live long like a Tretstonian Dragon. They live up to 1.1 GRS years which is almost 160 GCS years. Though the average tends to be around 90-120 GCS years, they have a varied age limit. While being raised by the Nursing Mothers, the pups learn how to interact with society and eventually are introduced to outsiders, upon Age 10, the Pups are re-introduced back to their birth mothers, where they stay full time in the house. It's here they begin to learn the Theocracy of Arrog. Upon Age 20, the Pup is given a choice on what role in the societal chain they are given. Most pups tend to be Zealots while others tend to go for more basic duties like helping their community. There is also word that a small fraction do tend to be curious and venture out of the Societal chain. Around Age 20, the Arrogosiian is considered an adult, and has their free will to do so, but those that wish to follow the path of a Zealot, have to go through a tough trial called the ''Trials of Arrog''. It's said these trials were dangerous and those that are able to survive were able to be considered Zealots for Arrog. Most that take this path don't come back alive. Those that do become harden Zealots and or later on Priests. It starts it's trials in the Arrogosiian Wilderness of the Albatrosii Range. There they must find several shrines of Arrog that were left behind when they first arrived on the moon. From there they must venture to the Catacombs of the Mount Albatross, where Arrog's Grave resides in. Then finally they must make the Exodus travel from Albatross to Mezzalina through the thick Coulborn Forests. Many Adults that attempt these trials die off before they can reach the Exodus Route, only 5 out 200 make it out to become Zealots. From Age 30, the Arrogosiian is usually able to start on their lives, either continue as Zealots or their regular lifes, and this continues on when they reach 25, when they can be eligible to marry and settle down. From 50 to 60 they are considered middle age, to 70 to 80 they are considered Elder. However their age again is limited to their species. Behavior "There isn't much to say someone from the Inner Republic, leaving us to defend while you had your Bureaucrats battle over their wages and social standards" -Jung-Tee Kah's response when talking to RCIS Officer Arrogosiians are typically peaceful, friendly, religious, and very mannered people. Respectful to all outsiders, though they have a strong hatred to those that disrespect to their culture, and anything insulting Arrog and Mesa. This could explain why they are abit disrespectful to those from the Republic, those from the Outer Republic are friendly to, but those in the Inner Republic say the Core Worlds, are often looked away or often disrespected due to their actions that transpired during the '' '''Zecropolian War. '' Society and Culture The Arrogosiian Marriage was based on Sexual Monogamy, once married they are married for life, to make it more true, in their culture, if any of the spouses are considered cheating, they are casted and exiled out of their culture never to return to their family and friends. Upon marriage, the wife bears almost 1-3 kids, though the numbers are considered estimated and averaged as there are reports of families having 4-6 kids. Arrogosiians have great honor for their Religion and their families, which makes them protective towards their own kind. Honoring their family and religion encompasses develops this Religious Life debt that the Arrogosiians developed since they were rescued by Arrog. The life debt though not as often seen only happens when they are saved by a life threatening situation. Which doesn't happen much on Arrogosii V. Those that are exiled from the moon are considered susceptible to this belief as they were raised just enough to have this belief implanted in their heads. This life debt makes them protective over those they follow, though it's considered further disrespect when they use their gift that wasn't blessed by the Council of Elders. Jung-Tee Kah used his future vision without the Council's approval to help the RCIS Officer help with his case, this made Jung-Tee disgraced in his culture but he was eventually forgiven for his atrocity. Politics weren't considered a strong suit in the Arrogosiian Culture, believing in Arrog as their chief deity the Arrogosiians were much of religious folks then a political group. They are ran by a Council of Elders who pass down judgement and law in the Arrogosiian Culture, they have the full command on if the Arrogosiian can use their gift or not. Zealots have the blessing to use their gift but they must need their council's approval to do so. At a planetary level, the Council of Elders rule over the culture, hailing from the city of Mezzalina, the Elders judge the actions of the people of the moon. While on a space scale, the Council of Elders is considered the same but is run by a different Council that runs the affairs of the Arrogos System and Arrogos Sector. On a Galactic Scale, the Arrogosiian Culture better known as the Arrogosiian Sovereignty is governed by the Galactic Republic but not as heavily enforced, they allow the Republic access in their space but will not accept occupation due to their beliefs. They do accept representation in the Galactic Senate, having 2 senators there. Hidden Appearences Its considered an insult to their culture, when their faces are revealed, so upon birth, the Pup is dressed up in a robe that prevents their eyes from being seen. Despite the eyes are glowing, the face of the Arrogosiian must be hidden, their snout is revealed but it's mainly the eyes that must be hidden. The reason why is that the Arrogosiians looked upon Arrog when they arrived on the moon. The view scarred their eyes and it's said Arrog himself said to hide their faces, since his gaze infused them with knowledge. Since then the Arrogosiians remain their faces hidden. Diet The Arrogosiians were omnivores. While they were perfectly capable of gathering wild plants (Such examples like the Wtyooi Plants and Glae Berries) or even cultivating domesticated varieties (such as the Lettuce-like Besturn), their lives in the cities prompted them to consume essentially prepared food, grains, and meat. Arrogosiian cuisine relied heavily on spices. Because of this, many dishes were not suitable for Humans or some Alien as they could damage their gullet and stomach. Unlike many other species, Arrogosiians brew their own beverages and alcoholic beverages, one such brand is considered too strong humans, called the Fturog Fire, its a strong heavily spiced alcoholic beverage that the Zealots drink when they meditate. Technology and Trade While the Arrogosiians aren't considered Spacebound-worthy, they do allow trade from the Republic, through it's main city called Mezzalina City. They are considered very culturally inspired with music, and art as they trade alot of artwork (pottery, sculptures etc) and food to the outside world, they are considered ambidextrous to alot of musical tools aswell, which makes them great musicians. They are considered friendly enough to offer a place a stay in exchange for Decinarii. One such cuisine that makes its common appearance in the Galaxy is a Squilly Cake, originated from Arrogosii V, the Squilly cake is considered a trade able source of income that Arrogosiians make from their less then successful hunts on the Coulborn Bay, combining it with pancake batter and several other ingredients, its become a household breakfast meal for kids across the Inner Republic. While they appear that want a normal life style, Arrogosiians are capable with modern technology, but don't really embrace much of it as it will interfere their lifestyle and culture. They resort to old techniques that were developed over the generatons. They are considered handy sometimes as they can repair much mechanical problems, but aren't as bright when it comes to actually mingling with the new technology. Those that are considered more attuned to the technology aren't considered part of their society or cultural beliefs. Though far from the Republic Core Worlds, Arrogosii V sits on the Zecro Run Hyperlane. Which is considered a major form of transport through the Northern Republic Space. This makes it a pitstop for traders and commuters that want to explore much of the Republic Space. Combat and War The Arrogosiians aren't considered combat worthy or warrior like, as they tend to be peaceful and rather surrender when it comes to time of war. Though following after the Zecropolian War, the Arrogosiian Sovereignty declared neutrality to the Galaxy to prevent any more lost of culture, this act of Neutrality was greatly respected when it came to the First Galactic War. even though the Oltanians appeared over the moon, they quickly jumped back out to assess a new route around the sector. Future Sight They do have considered a gift of Future sight which is something the Arrogosiians don't use as often but only when regarding their culture, the Arrogosiians can stare far into the future to see what happens, sometimes a day, to a month to even several years into the future. This gift was only mentioned once when an Arrogosiian Zealot predicted the First Galactic War just days before it happened but was shunned out by the Bureaucrats and Military Council of the Republic. This ability makes them sought out as Fortune Tellers in the Galaxy, which makes Arrogosii V a pilgrimage for those that want seek enlightenment. The Future Sight was also said to be mentioned just prior to the Zecropolian Invasion of the moon, the Arrogosiians predicted an invasion of mass scale, and began to prepare for it, but their predictions were short as the invasion happened just 3 weeks before the moon can fully prepare themselves. It shows the Arrogosiians are combat worthy but following after the Zecropolian War, they decided to keep peace and pacifism as their standard to prevent any more lost of their culture. Language The Arrogosiians have their language called Arros, which is considered a more traditional version of Characters, developed by the Arrogosiians, the symbols representing Arros are almost loosely translated to that of the Aukobek/Galactic Basic, which is considered helpful for translators that need help to understand some true Arrogosiian Dialect. Their accent is also considered very strong also very raspy aswell. History Early History The Arrogosiians were originally native to once the Temperate world of Bellis, the Temperate planet was scanned by the Republic Exploration Division in 781 GRS, and according to reports, the Arrogosiians were still on Bellis but weren't considered advanced to the current levels they know now. So it's estimated the Bellis Disaster happened after 781 GRS, but the date recording system, the Arrogosiians had doesn't adapt well with the Republic and Galactic Standards. This early version of Arrogosiian Culture is considered hard to transcribe due to the more unrecognizable Arros Language, which is a more petroglyphic language than that of the Arros Language. To the Arrogosiians, or the term Bellisians as they were called, the world of Bellis was considered their home. Till one day as of the Culture origins describe, an unknown object fell to the sky and crashed into a lake. This says started the belief of Arrog and his daughter Mesa. Arrog the originally appeared out of the object with an unknown suit. But he came with warning to the Arrogosiians as a sign of comet disaster. The Arrogosiians didn't know what Arrog says but it was soon proven they followed when a Comet crashed into Bellis' surface. The impact sent a massive destructive wave across the surface. Arrog thought it was needed to save the natives before they were wiped out. So according to belief he shot something into the atmosphere at the nearby moon that later became Arrogosii V. To the natives, this created a massive bridge that the natives ran and crossed over just minutes before the impending shockwave destroyed the entire planet. Theocracy of Arrog Part 1 Sometime during Arrog's appearance on Bellis, Arrog was raised by the Arrogosiians, it was said that Arrog told the Arrogosiians about the wonders of space, and the stars above, this made the natives afraid but curious. He told them about a belief in a figure Arrog called "Intelus" the belief of Intelus didn't seem to settle with the natives. Soon the Natives began to revere Arrog due to his appearance and powers when he hunted with the natives. It became more apparent that Arrog tried to convert the natives to the belief of Intelus but instead developed the Theocracy of Arrog. This saddened him but it gave him an opportunity to improve on something that was dying in the Republic. It was said that Arrog used the cultural belief of the Republic's Intelus Worship and greatly improve it. Though it was hard to make them believe Arrog worked hard to create a religion that will have an impact in the Galaxy. He will soon have that way when he saw the Comet disaster coming. When the Natives arrived on the moon, they praised Arrog for his knowledge, and his tactics, they wanted to thank him entirely. Arrog, smiled and looked at the natives and called them Arrogosiians since they worshiped him. He declared that they to deserve the same gift as he did. He told the natives to look at him and never stop. With that, he took his hood off and in a bright flash of light, the Arrogosiians were blinded with light, they followed and never stopped, their eyes turned from normal to green with 4 pupils. Soon, he donned his hood once again and told the Arrogosiians to hide their face, as the damage has greatly scarred their heads. Soon the natives agreed and donned hooded appearances, a predecessor robe to what their own robes look like. Soon Arrog looked back and walked towards a mountain peak he declared that creating such a bridge would kill him so he said to the natives "Enjoy the home, for when I die, you will be protected" He said as he walked towards what will be now the Albatrosii Mountains. The natives tried to follow but couldn't. The Arrogosiians searched all over the mountains to find Arrog, but they couldn't. Eventually they found his tomb in a tall mountain cavern called Mount Arrog. They mourned the loss of Arrog and retreated to a small river island nearby. It was there, they decided to build a series of villages around the tomb. Though it will soon begin their evolution to what we see the Arrogosiians now. Eruthuxi Plague and Mesa's Appearence As the Arrogosiians began to develop a stone-age society, they kept close to Mount Arrog and did many trips to to the tomb to respect their savior. Soon, the Belief of Arrog of what Arrog himself wanted changed dramatically to a more Theocracy, as the natives revered him as their god. Much to Arrog's original plan on his religion. Soon the Arrogosiians developed the beginning stages of what would become the Theocracy of Arrog, but this act will soon attract the Arrogosiians greatest predator which almost drove them to extinction. As the Arrogosiians began to build their first settlement called Albatross, the outerlying settlements soon began to be attacked by several predator groups. The survivors said the species were quick like Eruth or what they called Wind. They thought several warriors at the time would help defend the outlying settlements they soon realize the predators attacks were just the beginning. Over the past 100 GRS Years, the Arrogosiians began to face predators attacking their settlements. Now called the Eruthuxi meaning ''Wind-Cats ''the predators attacked all the settlements the Arrogosiians settled. This forced them to retreat closer and closer to Albatross. Sadly with each attack over the years, the numbers of the Arrogosiians dwindled more and more. It was clear the Eruthuxi were hunting them down for food and sport. This would lead the Arrogosiians to retreat to their last known settlement of Albatross. Forced in a tight place, the Arrogosiians couldn't expand nor have their trips to respect Arrog's tomb. It was nearly dangerous to leave Albatross without having an Eruthuxi attacking the pilgrims. It became noticed when the Eruthuxi will stalk the outer lines of Albatross. Category:Species Category:Republic